Several N- and C-terminal truncated forms of the HIV1 integration protein have been cloned, purified and subjected to crystallization attempts. Two forms have demonstrated dramatically improved solubility properties compared to the full-length protein. Solutions have been prepared of a complex of the integration protein and a monoclonal antibody Fab, and crystallization conditions are being explored.